YAT
by musingwoman
Summary: Romance, angst and an alien predator - what more could you want? Oh a murder mystery? OK then!
1. Chapter 1

They were in the boardroom for a briefing. Jack had a request from UNIT, he was putting it to the team as it meant at least two of them going out of Wales for a couple of days.

"There's been a sighting of a pterodactyl flying over Symond's Yat" he said.

"Symond's who?" asked Owen

"Yat" replied Ianto, "it's a rock formation in the Forest of Dean, a major tourist attraction, very beautiful"

"Ooh, I think we went there once when I was little. It's really high up'" said Gwen.

""Found it!" Tosh tapped on her keyboard and a picture of Symond's Yat appeared on the plasma screen behind Jack. Taken from the valley floor it showed a towering grey cliff, partially clothed in green scrub. Clouds dotted the blue sky above, and if you looked closely at the top of the cliff a few faces were peering down. The picture changed to a view looking down the Valley, the River Wye snaked peacefully away, boats looked like toys. Across from the Yat a smaller, gently sloped hill curved upward, clothed in grass and forest. A deer grazed at the edge of the forest.

"Yeah, yeah very rural and all. But why do we have to look for the pterodactyl? Isn't one shitting everywhere enough?" said Owen.

"UNIT know that we have expertise in this area. They haven't confirmed exactly what it is, but say all they would do is shoot it down, and the local tourist board want this done quietly." Said Jack.

"OK, but who should go? It'll only take two probably," said Gwen

"Jack's good with heights, he should go." Said Tosh.

"OK, Owen do you want to come?" said Jack

"Nah, I hate the bloody countryside" Owen shivered.

"OK you're in charge whilst I'm gone, Gwen? Tosh?"

"Prefer not Jack, need any time away from here to sort out the wedding, sorry!" Said Gwen

"Tosh?"

"I'd love to Jack, but I'm not sure I'm the best when it comes to capturing wild animals. I don't even feed Myfanwy."

"That leaves you, Ianto, fancy a couple of nights in the country?"

"Trying to catch a Pteradactyl flying above a five hundred foot cliff, whilst being filmed by god knows how many tourists with links to You Tube? Can't think of a better way to spend my time."

Jack grinned. "Great. We'll leave in – an hour? Make sure you book a hotel, and get all the gear you think we need." Jack left the room

"Wow a whole hour! You won't know how to fill it, should be enough time to make us all a coffee anyway." Owen smirked. Ianto took a deep breath, not rising to the bait.

"Tosh could you do me a favour?"

"Of course, she smiled brightly, pleased he and Jack were getting some time together.

"Find us a B&B nearby? Gwen could you get me a six pack of dark chocolate from woollies please?"

"They went bust Ianto."

"Sod, of course, well from anywhere then."

"Well I am a bit busy ….."

"Gwen!"

"Yeah of course pet, back in ten."

In the event it was an hour and a half before they left. Jack had taken longer to brief Owen than expected, and Tosh and Gwen had gone to investigate a rift alert.

They took the SUV as it would be better on the country roads than Ianto's car. Ianto was always fairly quiet when they were travelling. He said he needed all his concentration to survive Jack's driving. Jack glanced over, Ianto was looking out of the window, impassive.

"You OK Ianto?"

"Yes, why?"

"Being quiet, even for you."

"I'm fine"

"Get this over with, we can get that date tonight, quiet country Inn……"

"Is that why I was asked last?"

"Ah."

"Ah?"

"I have to be seen to be fair Ianto."

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to feel good about it, but I'll get over it." Ianto gave a half smile.

"We OK?"

Ianto nodded and returned to looking out of the window.

Two hours later they pulled down the track leading to the car park for Symond's Yat. Ianto having vetoed Jacks idea for commandeering the closer disabled bays on the grounds that they had legs that worked. It was about 4pm and the air was beginning to turn chilly and the sun that had followed them from Cardiff had disappeared. Ianto wrapped his coat round him and Jack did his coat up as he strode along the path leading to the viewing points. He attracted no little attention from the tourists and dog walkers returning to their cars to escape the incoming rain. Ianto was aware that Jack enjoyed this attention, and to be honest he enjoyed the view too.

"Nice striding sir"

"Is that harassment?"

"No, only if you did it to me."

"How about if I kissed you here?"

"That would do it"

Jack reached for Ianto, but before he could do more than reach, a mountain biker rolled between them causing them to jump backwards and apart. Ianto laughed at Jack's thwarted expression.

"'Race you to the top!" Ianto took off with Jack in pursuit.

They reached the viewing point laughing and breathless, having annoyed several more sedate people on the way as they traversed them, overtaking push chairs and a very determined wheelchair user. At one point Jack had actually leapt up onto the wooden rails lining the side of the path, and run along until his balance went and he jumped back down, into the path of a cyclist carrying his bike towards the car park. "Twat! called the cyclist, Jack held his hands out placating, hearing Ianto's shout of laughter as he over took him again. At the viewing point they ran up over the peak of rock in the middle and down the other side to come to a stop at the boundary wall.

"Wow, that is beautiful." Jack stared out over the valley, to his left the view stretched for miles over a typical English landscape of patchwork fields, in front was the smaller gentle hill he had seen on the screen at the hub, to his right there was the continuing rise of the cliff, outcrops of rock and scrub with birds wheeling around, a squirrel running across to snatch crumbs, smaller birds hopping through the plants growing wild in front of the wall and over all lowered the threatening clouds, sunlight fitfully breaking through and lending a turneresque colouration to the scene. Voices drifted up on the wind. Looking down Ianto could see canoes wending their way up river, and on the further bank a family walked through the fields. From here the river looked calm and gentle, but when a canoeist shipped his oars, Ianto saw the canoe drifted quite fast. They stood shoulder to shoulder, drinking in the unaccustomed peace. As they stood the wind whipped around the people standing looking, and the rain started. Gradually the tourists left until Jack and Ianto were alone. Jack climbed up onto the boundary wall, and stood looking out, coat flapping in the breeze, hands in his pockets. Ianto joined him, he looked at Jack's face, contentment expressed there. "This, Ianto, this is why we do what we do."

A loud screech overhead caused them to duck involuntarily, a shadow passed over them, and they leapt back down from the wall as the shadow came back in for another pass, screeee! Claws missed Ianto by a few feet as he ducked down behind the wall, Jack had already ducked, but was looking upwards, trying to get a good look at the creature. A stray shaft of light hit its wings, showing them to be a good six to ten feet across, V shaped, sweeping away from a long narrow body, and a mean hooked beak. Thunder shook the clouds, and lightening threw itself down to the river below and in that instant the creature disappeared. Jack stood up, pulling Ianto up with him. It was raining in earnest now, and water ran down their faces as they hunted through the twilight for signs of the creature. Ianto was breathing hard, his heart beating faster, than after their run up the hill.

"Not a pteradactyl then" he huffed.

" Nope, but spectacular all the same."

"It seems to have gone."

"Not gone, disappeared. It just disappeared." Jack tapped his ear comm., "Tosh, can you tell me if there has been any rift activity in our vicinity in the last five minutes."

They waited a further twenty minutes to see if the creature returned, the storm exploding all around them. Hair and shoes sodden, even the waterproofing Ianto used on their wool coats beginning to fail, he could feel dampness around the shoulder seams. Tosh had found a small spike of rift activity, and Ianto had sent a description of the creature, but no correlation had been found yet in the data base.

By mutual consent they plodded back to the SUV, jogging every now and then when the slippery path allowed traction. Ianto hung the coats in the back of the SUV, hunted out sports towels and coffee thermos. They sat staring out of the windscreen, heater blasting, local radio chattering in the background. As he stopped shivering Ianto smiled.

"What?" asked Jack

"My Dad loved to go for a Sunday drive, and this is how we so often ended up, at a rain soaked beauty spot, Mum and Dad drinking tea, us kids in the back, bored and bickering, drinking Fanta, getting hyper on food colouring and chocolate."

"Sounds good." Ianto nodded, quiet fell again.

"I was bought up next to the beach, sunshine all year round, barbecues and surfing, hiding in the dunes."

"Sounds idyllic,"

Jack nodded, "If you don't count the constant threat of invasion."

"So not California then?"

Jack laughed, "A little further away, what I wouldn't give for a little California sunshine right now though." Jack started the engine, and they hunted out the exit, travelling carefully up the track and back onto the main road, heading for the Inn Tosh had booked.

The young man watched as the SUV pulled into the car park of the Forester country inn. He was used to 4X4 range rovers, and jeeps, and to the more battered local SUV's used by the farmers, but this was both sleek and menacing in its blackness. It had looked as though it was going to overshoot the car park, but then suddenly turned and came neatly but suddenly to a halt in the space closest to the entrance. The storm had passed, leaving weak sunshine that was giving way rapidly to the twilight, made darker by the trees pressing in on the opposite side of the road. He watched the two men as they confidently exited the SUV, slamming the doors shut without looking. They were both tall, the driver taller, graceful in his movements, the other broader, and purposeful. They laughed as they walked towards the Inn, sharing a joke, and he felt a little like he was spying on them, but then the light over the porch caught the features of the driver and he knew he was lost.

The driver rubbed his hands together as he entered the hallway, looking about him for reception, but it was the passenger who approached him, and asked if they had received a registration in the names of Harkness and Jones. He realised that the man was looking at him strangely, and that he was repeating the question. He swallowed, and blushed, looking down to the diary in front of him. He swore he saw sympathy in the man's eyes, as he patiently waited for him to gather himself together. Jack joined Ianto at the desk, casually leaning on it. His scent assailed the young man and he became confused and wordless.

"Jack can you go and get the bags please?" Ianto asked. Jack looked at him surprised, then he saw the young man blushing furiously and Ianto nodding towards the car, no doubt Ianto would tell him all about it later.

The young man felt a mixture of relief and disappointment, but at least his words were now lining up in the right order and he could speak.

He processed the registration, and gave Ianto the keys. He was able to direct them to their rooms without too much hesitation given that Mr Harkness had come back to stand uncomfortably close.

Jack came to join Ianto in his room a few minutes later.

"What was that all about?" he asked

"I think he fancies you."

"What? He'd only seen me for a few seconds."

"At that age its all it takes, don't you remember what it was like as a teenager?"

"A little bit long ago for me Ianto, how old do you think he is?"

"Difficult to say, fifteen maybe."

Jack shook his head in wonder.

"I think the SUV may have something to do with it. Look."

Jack looked out of the window, the young man was walking round the car trying to peer in the windows, standing back to look at it and running his hand over the body work.

"Did you lock it Jack?"

Jack looked hurt. "Of course, don't want some yokel trying to take it for a joy ride."

"Secure lock down?"

"Mm, you really don't trust me do you?"

"Where little details are concerned, experience tells me not to."

"Oh really, I don't remember you complaining about lack of attention to detail in the past."

Ianto smiled reminiscently, "true, you can be very detailed and painstaking where your pleasure is concerned, but just a little distracted over work details."

Jack moved closer, "We could just see if I can still be as painstaking where pleasure is concerned."

Ianto pushed him away. "I thought we were going to have a date? Do this –whatever this is, properly?"

An hour later and they were ordering in the restaurant of the inn. A young waitress served them, She recommended the steak and chips "anything else is just microwaved, but give him credit he can cook a mean steak" she nodded towards the kitchen. Ianto wondered who 'he' was.

The steaks did indeed look good, the chips crispy and hot, although the salad accompaniment was that typical english curled iceberg and a slice each of cucumber and tomato. Jack and Ianto sat peaceably, aware that the restaurant was a little too quiet for them to discuss their work, yet not intimate enough to discuss anything else. There was only one other couple in the restaurant, and four waiting staff, the air was cool and the décor a little faded and worn. A typical English inn, set at the back of beyond, out of season.

Ianto felt his blackberry buzz, he took it out and checked up on the e-mail from Tosh, he passed it to Jack, who sighed. "Sorry Ianto" Ianto shrugged

They left the table, Ianto ran upstairs for coats, and Jack apologised to the wait staff. Jack was already in the SUV as Ianto got in and he gunned it out of the parking lot heading back up towards Symmond's Yat. This time though they bypassed it and headed down towards the ferry that crossed the Wye.

A single police car and ambulance marked the spot. The police officer was leaning against the ambulance chatting to a paramedic.

Jack jumped out of the car, headed over. "What have you got for us?"

"You Torchwood?"

Jack nodded.

"Got a couple of teenagers, say they saw a giant bird, it swooped down on them, one of them fell into the river, then it just disappeared. The one who fell in nearly drowned, hence the ambulance."

The light caught Ianto's features, the policeman did a double take "Ianto? You survived? I thought you must have died with all the others."

Ianto shook his head "Marks?" Ianto reached out to shake hands, but the other man ignored it. Ianto put his hand in his pocket, abashed. Sometimes he forgot that Torchwood was a dirty word to the police. To be honest he had thought that Marks was a friend.

"You too know each other?" said Jack.

Ianto nodded, "This is Steven Marks, he was one of the beat coppers at Canary Wharf, we used to chat sometimes, when I went out for coffee, how come you're here?"

"I'm from round here originally, after that day I decided there was something to be said for rural peacefulness, so I transferred back."

Marks looked pleased that Ianto was alive, but he stood back from them, his attitude typical of police who had dealt with Torchwood on a daily basis.

"How come you're here so quick? I only called in the details a few minutes ago."

"We were already in the area, investigating these sightings." Said Jack.

"You'll be wanting to go down to the visitors centre then. They keep a record of all the oddities that happen in the forest."

"Sure," said Jack, not really interested. "Let's interview these kids."

The two teenagers couldn't tell them anything they didn't already know. The bird had appeared out of nowhere, dived at them and then disappeared as quickly as it came. The paramedics needed to get the youngest to hospital so within an hour Jack and Ianto found themselves back at the Inn. Marks had laughed when he heard where they were staying. "Wouldn't be my first choice, although I hear the steaks are good."

They walked up to the front door, only to find it locked. "It's only ten o clock" said Jack, "they knew we were out, why lock it?"

Ianto quietly reached past him and rang the bell. A few frustrating minutes later the door was opened by a middle aged man they hadn't seen before wearing pyjamas and a tatty dressing gown.

"Yes? What do you want?"

"We're staying here?" Jack said "Harkness and Jones?"

"Sorry. Sorry. My son told me everyone was in already. I've been out and wanted an early night, come in, come in."

He let them in and closed and locked the door behind them. "I saw your names in the register. Are your rooms OK?"

Ianto nodded. "When your secretary rang she said you would be alright with one room if we were busy, but I said that would be OK, can't have our usual guests thinking we would put two men in the same room to sleep. I don't need that kind of a reputation thanks very much, not to mention what you two would have thought if you'd arrived and I'd done that what with all our rooms being doubles"

Ianto said a hurried good night and hustled Jack up the stairs before he could say something more outrageous than what had already been said. He collapsed weakly against the wall laughing at the expression on Jack's face, Jack just gestured "What?" with his hands, he managed to look disgusted and confused at the same time. Ianto looked up at him, and leant in and kissed him on the cheek, as he looked up he noticed the young man from earlier. He was standing at the other end of the landing, he blushed when he saw he had been spotted and disappeared behind a door, Ianto noticed it wasn't shut though. Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and attempted to kiss him properly, Ianto allowed him to but soon pushed him away gently. "We're being watched" he said. Jack spun round, and the door at the end of the landing banged shut. Ianto stopped Jack from running down the corridor, "Relax, it was the young boy from earlier, I think he was just intrigued."

Jack grinned "well at least he can learn from the master" and carried on where he had left off.

Jamey couldn't believe his luck when he spotted the two men on the landing. The driver, Mr Jones was laughing hysterically, he knew they had been speaking to his dad, and felt embarrassed that they were laughing at him. He was used to that feeling, his parents embarrassed him everyday in every way.

With the men talking on the landing he could dare to look at Mr Harkness, Jack without being noticed. Then to his astonishment, Mr Jones kissed Jack as though it was a normal everyday thing to do to another man. He froze in astonishment, then jumped when he realised he had been spotted. He ran back inside his bedroom, but couldn't resist peeping round the door. His heart was in his mouth, he felt sure they could hear it. Oh, my god. They were kissing properly. Like a man and a woman, but they were men. He knew this was possible, he knew he liked men, but didn't they realise you could go to hell for what they were doing?

Jamey was filled with jealously, fear and curiosity. Fear won the day, he lay shaking, buried beneath the covers of his bed. He prayed hard for forgiveness, and for God to take away his burden, but mostly that his Dad would never find out about him, or what the two men were doing. If he found out about that they would be thrown out, and then he wouldn't be able to see Jack ever again.

The next morning over breakfast, which was a surprisingly good full English, Jack read the paper and Ianto read a leaflet about the visitors centre and various drives through the forest. Jack had teased him about a busman's holiday when he saw him rifling through the leaflet rack, then Ianto had shown him the picture of the visitors centre. There was a lake in front of it, with a sculpture of a winged serpent rising from it. They recognised it from the fossilised remains they had in the archives.

There had been no sign of the young boy that morning, they had been served by the proprietor who had let them in last night. Ianto had enquired kindly about the "efficient young man who had registered them." He had learnt he was called Jamey, aged fifteen, and that he had gone into Gloucester to register for a catering course.

The visitor centre opened at ten so they had a leisurely drive through the forest. The sun had come back, and shone through the golden leaves on the autumn trees. They passed through quaint little villages, passed over streams with humped bridges, and got lost once or twice in the maze of tiny roads that crisscrossed the forest. Eventually they pulled into the parking lot. Ianto stood by the SUV for a while listening to the susurration of the wind in the trees and watching the leaves drifting down like golden snowflakes. He was pulled from his reverie by Jack's excited call, he had crossed over to look at the chainsaw sculptures at the other side of the car park. The sculptor had a remarkable skill, he had made two sculptures of the miners who worked the coal seams under the forest, capturing perfectly the raw emotion and endurance of that life, but he also made sculptures of mythical beasts, or aliens, if you knew what you were looking for.

They paid to go into the centre, and wandered around looking at all the exhibits, but there was little on the myths and legends of the forest and the staff could only direct them to a small booklet. They had coffee in the café, then walked around the grounds, trying not to look as though they were searching for anything. They walked around the mill pond, as the lake had turned out to be and on up the incline towards an old mine, and the exhibition of woodworking. Giving in to the peacefulness of the location, Ianto allowed Jack to hold his hand. In some ways this was he realised the closest he might get to a date if you worked for Torchwood, and Jack needed the physical contact, Despite what Jamey might have imagined, the two men had not made love last night, or not in the sexual sense. They had ended up in Jack's room, kissing passionately, hands seeking out well known pleasures, but then Jack had started to shiver, he had backed off from Ianto, eyes closed, arms crossed across his body.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"I can't do this, I cant feel anything. I'm numb Ianto. I want so much to feel, but I'm so afraid, Ianto, help me to feel something. Help me Ianto."

Ianto reached out and touched Jack's wrist, Jack jumped as if he had been burnt. "Don't touch me, don't hurt me anymore, I can't take it anymore."  
Ianto realised Jack wasn't talking to him. He backed off, "Jack, it's Ianto, we're safe Jack, Jack, can you hear me? I'm making coffee, you like my coffee."

He switched on the small kettle left for the convenience of guests. He had to make do with the filter cups he had bought with him, but he hoped the smell and sound might bring Jack into the present again. He quietly but with authority told Jack to sit down, all the time telling him he was safe, that he would be taken care of. He held the cup of coffee in front of Jack, careful not to touch him. Gradually Jack's face cleared, he took the coffee and looked up.

"Ianto, what happened?"

"I think you had a flashback Jack, when I started to touch you, you couldn't bear it. You had to back off, then you said something about not being hurt any more."

"Oh God I'm sorry Ianto."

Ianto shook his head. "Don't be, can you tell me about it?"

"I don't remember it all that clearly, I know I was tortured for about a year. The Master used me in every way he could think of, for his own sadistic pleasure."

Ianto didn't know what to say. "You were only gone a few months Jack."

"Parallel time line, can we talk about this some other time?" Jack was shaking again, Ianto took the coffee cup.

"How can I help Jack? I think you need to get into bed, but I don't want to set off another flashback."

"Let me get myself into bed. I don't think I can even bear someone to look at me naked, " he paused, continuing in his more natural voice, "did those words ust come out of my mouth?"

Ianto grinned, "Yep. Are you sure you'll be alright alone?"

"I don't want to be alone, would you sleep in here?"

"Yes. I'll go get ready for bed as well, then you can get yourself sorted in private."

So they had slept together, and there was a heck of a lot of love in the room, although Ianto slept on top of the covers, and did no more than whisper soothing nothings when Jack cried in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack had appeared back to his old self in the morning, and hadn't wanted to talk about it, "later, Ianto, please."

Ianto had accepted it, he had been much the same after Lisa and canary wharf. Now though they had walked through the forest, up above the mine and visitors centre. They had found a clearing in the trees, and had been sitting quietly for a while.

"Jack?" Ianto began

"There was something odd about that flashback." Jack interrupted before Ianto could continue

"Sorry?"

"I had flashbacks after we defeated the Master, but being on the Tardis we had access to really good psychological help. I haven't had a flashback in weeks. Even my nightmares have been mild. I don't understand why it happened last night, or why it took so long to start."

"OK there's a lot in that statement I don't know about," Jack went to interrupt, but Ianto held up a hand "let me think about the flashback first."

After a few moments he pulled Jack to his feet. " I want to try something, will you be OK if I try to induce the flashback? We can't do this at the hotel – if it gets too uncomfortable use the safe word."

"Is it still 'Owen'?"

"Yep, have to agree thinking about him during sex, still the biggest turn off I can think of." Jack grinned and nodded.

"OK, I need you to take off your coat, shirt and under shirt."

"Open air sex?" Jack half heartedly tried to flirt.

"You don't have to do that Jack" He kissed him gently.

He held Jack close, arms wrapped around him, he used his fingers to gently massage down Jack's spine the way he had done the night before, slowly vertebrae by vertebrae working down from his neck to his coccyx. Jack leant into him, enjoying the sensation, relaxing, turning his face into Ianto's neck breathing in his scent. As Ianto reached his coccyx, Jack violently pushed him to the ground, then ran, up, up over the ridge of the hill out of sight. Ianto pushed himself up quickly and took off after him, "Jack!" He followed him up over the ridge, afraid he would lose him amongst the dense trees. He paused to get his bearings and spotted Jack a hundred feet away, staring down at something. Ianto jogged down to him, "Jack are you OK?"

"Owen" replied Jack

"I think you're a bit late for that Jack."

Jack didn't look up. "I meant we need Owen, look."

In a hollow amongst the trees, Ianto spotted the arm, he followed it up to a shoulder, and a fluorescent gilet. The man was laid on his back, partially covered by golden leaves, leaning up against the trunk of a beech. The torso and gilet were bloodied, and there was a deep wound where his liver should be. Ianto's eyes travelled up to the face, the eyes had been gouged out, but he recognised him.

"Steven Marks." Ianto had seen too many mangled bodies to be sickened by them, but felt a twinge of sadness for the man who had tried to escape the horrors of Canary Wharf, only to be murdered in this tranquil setting.

Ianto pulled out his PDA and took photos and scans. "Are we sure this is for us Jack? Shall I call the local police?"

"I've seen those wounds before, I also know now where I've seen that bird before. You know the Greek myth about the man who is for ever having his liver pecked out?"

Ianto nodded "Well this is what he would have looked like. There was one caught by Torchwood 1 back in the nineties."

"So that's what's flying over the Yat?"

Jack nodded, "But what's he doing all the way over here?"

Ianto had taken basic readings, "Looks like he's been dead since about midnight."

"So he came straight over here after we left him at the ferry?" said Jack

"Hmm, so after Torchwood arrive, taking an interest in the alien bird, Marks travels half way across the Forest of Dean, at night and is then murdered by said alien," concluded Ianto

"Is that your best Sherlock Holmes impersonation?"

"I do it much better with a pipe."

"And a deer stalker hat?"

"Actually in the books he never wore a deerstalker hat."

"You'll be telling me next he never said "Elementary my dear Watson"

"Actually he didn't"

"You're kidding me"

"Scouts honour"

"You were a scout? You never said"

"yes well next thing I know you would have been making me wear the uniform."

During this banter they had been carefully searching the area, mapping it on Ianto's PDA. Jack gradually widened the circle he was walking around the body. As he travelled down hill he came across an old mine entrance.

"Ianto, look at this". Ianto joined him. As he walked up he noticed the base of Jack's spine. There was a pool of blood just under the skin.

"Jack does your back hurt?"

"No why?" Ianto explained. "When I touched you there, it set off the flashbacks, presuming that second one was a flashback and not a reaction to my aftershave."

"It was a flashback, but now it doesn't seem real, and I came out of it as soon as I saw the body. Look lets concentrate on this for now. I can get Owen to check me out when he arrives to do the autopsy. Whilst we're waiting for him I think we should explore this old mine – see here, footprints, and the scrub in front has been disturbed."

"You go get your clothes and I'll bring the team up to speed, get Owen down here, though where the hell he's going to do the autopsy I don't know."

"Ah but that's why I employ you – ever resourceful"

Ianto had called in Owen, he was due in about four hours. Pulling Torchwood authority Ianto had persuaded the local police to commandeer the Forester Inn for their exclusive use. He knew they had outbuildings including a refrigerated store that they could use. He had considered sending the family away too, but if they carried on providing hotel services then he wouldn't have to do so much, and they could Retcon later if necessary.

Finally he and Jack were ready to explore the mine, Jack had retrieved torches from the SUV and they pulled away the scrub and debris from the entrance of the mine. It had obviously been placed there to disguise it from casual observers.

The daylight retreated quickly as they entered the mine. The roof was low, about five feet high and supported by wooden props, most were old but here and there they had been replaced by a mixture of new wood and scaffolding poles. They walked in silence the smell of old leaves and earth coupled with the dark was curiously suffocating, the floor sloping very gently down into the side of the hill. As they walked the roof angled sharply down and Ianto just ducked in time, eventually they were crawling on their knees, Ianto heard Jack's breathing getting faster and shallower. "Are you OK Jack?"

"Will be, I really hate small dark spaces." Fortunately the tunnel opened out into a relatively large cavern. Jack stood upright and stretched taking a deep breath, in the light of Ianto's torch he looked pale and tired, but Ianto didn't comment. In the centre of the cavern a light was glowing. Ianto scanned it with his PDA, it was literally just a light, a flashlight with fading batteries. Ianto scanned round the rest of the cavern. There were signs of a hurried removal, bits and pieces had been left behind including a small Torchwood style containment box. Ianto waa walking towards it when he heard a flump behind him.

He swirled round to find Jack collapsed on the floor. He ran over, checked his carotid pulse, Jack was dead. Ianto felt a cold feeling clutch at his bowels, had he caused this by setting off whatever it was at the base of Jack's spine? Would he come back? There was no way he could drag Jack out of the mine. He made Jack comfortable, rested his head in his lap and waited it out.

Just as Ianto began to worry that this time Jack wasn't coming back, he convulsed, flailing his arms wildly, gulping for breath.

Ianto held him, "Jack, Jack, it's OK, you're safe now."

"What happened?" he groaned

"Not sure, I think it had something to do with the flashback I set off. You started to panic as we crawled along the passage way, then you just collapsed and died."

Jack swallowed, "They put me in a tunnel, made me crawl along it, broken glass lined it, then they started to lower the ceiling, I couldn't go back, couldn't go forward. I was crushed to death."

"God Jack" he held him close but very gently, careful not let Jack feel too squashed. They sat for several minutes, then in a more normal voice Jack asked what Ianto had found.

"OK we need to get out of here. Bring the containment box." Jack said

"Will you be OK?

"It already feels like it happened to someone else. When I come back my neurotransmitters and hormones are set back to normal, so it would take a lot to make me relive that again or rather kill me that way again - however or whatever it was."

They eventually made it out of the mine, Jack in front heading towards the light and Ianto followed behind dragging the containment box. Once outside they looked at it more closely. It was too small to have held the bird, and it was currently empty. Externally it was scratched and worn, black scorch marks here and there, and almost illegible the logo for Torchwood One.

Jack and Ianto looked at each other considering, neither stated the obvious, about what a Torchwood relic was doing in the Forest of Dean. Instead Ianto picked up the box and headed back to the body. Jack slung Marks over his shoulder and they walked back over the ridge towards the visitor centre. When they were in sight of it, Jack rested the body against a tree whilst Ianto fetched a body bag. Then with Ianto looking out for witnesses they strolled the body down to the SUV. They only met one startled dog walker, and they passed the incident off as a search and rescue exercise "Just putting the dummy back in the car"

They arrived back at the Inn just as Owen's car drove in. As they did so the inn's owner barrelled out of the door to see them. "What the hell is going on? Why have all my customers been evicted?"

Jack left Ianto to soothe him down and went to meet Owen. To his surprise Tosh and Gwen exited the car also. Gwen gave him a smile meaning "I know you didn't want me but I came anyway", Tosh smiled sheepishly, knowing she might be in trouble for coming. Owen tossed him an "Alright mate" as if nothing was wrong.

"Owen!" barked Jack

"Not my idea Jack" he gestured at Gwen as he opened the boot to get their bags.

"I left you in charge."

"Jack have you ever succeeded in overuling Gwen when she's in one of her righteous moods? No? Well why do you expect me to?" he hoisted one bag over his shoulder, picked up the other two and walked over to where Ianto and the owner were still talking. He interrupted without ceremony.

"Ianto mate, which rooms are we in? And where will I be doing the autopsy?"

"Owen, welcome, this is Mr Griffiths, he will show you to your rooms. I will have an autopsy area ready in half an hour." Owen recognised Ianto in full Aide-de-Camp mode and smiled.

Mr Griffiths mouth dropped open "Autopsy? What autopsy? You can't do that here….."

Ianto had had enough of Mr Griffiths, he was tired, worried about Jack and aware of the need to keep the momentum of the case going. He raised his voice a little and said firmly,

"All you need to know is that you will be paid a very good rate for the use of your Hotel, all that is required is that you treat the four of us as guests. Oh and by the way if any of us choose to sleep together, whether of the same sex or otherwise, it is none of your business. Once my colleagues have settled in, I would like you to provide steak and chips in the dining room, with a choice of drinks, One rare, two medium rare and one medium. Have you got that Mr Griffiths?"

Griffiths mouth opened and shut like a drowning goldfish, he nodded dumbly and gestured Owen to follow him, Gwen and Tosh fell in behind.

Ianto turned to Jack who was grinning at this assertive Ianto. Ianto smiled back, cheered by the approbation Jack expressed with his eyes and the fact that Jack seemed back to his inimitable self.

They explored the outbuildings under the aegis of Jamey. They settled on a clean lockable stable for the autopsy, commandeered the cold storage area for storage of the body and then sent Jamey in to see about drinks for the team. Whilst he was gone they transferred the body to cold storage.

Once the dinner was served Jack closed the door on the proprietor and his son and bought the team up to speed. The team started to allocate themselves the jobs they thought necessary, this had started during Jack's absence and he had grown to appreciate it. Each member was using their initiative and working to their strengths. Gwen oversaw it, only occasionally looking to Jack for approval, which he was pleased to give.

Owen left to get on with the autopsy, Ianto was going to help shift the body and then assist Tosh and Gwen to set up the residents lounge as an incident room. Tosh transferred some of the computer equipment over from the SUV and set it up whilst Gwen ensured the security of the room, and set up makeshift desks. Ianto installed the basic comms system, which Tosh would upgrade once in place. He dealt with Griffiths' complaint about his satellite dish being requisitioned, he was even more annoyed when his landline was taken out of commission to be used for temporary Hub purposes. In the meantime Jack liased with UNIT, as they took over Cardiff rift duties. He was amused to learn that the Hub was in lockdown, and UNIT couldn't access it. He "Was sorry about that, but it was a time delay mechanism, they would just have to wait until it opened" the General he was liasing with wasn't impressed at having to rent office space for his staff. Jack resolved to buy Tosh a supply of her favourite chocolate for ensuring UNIT stayed out of the Hub.

By eleven the Inn looked as though Torchwood had inhabited it forever. Owen was finishing up his autopsy and Tosh had begun a detailed scan of the Forest, looking for signs of alien activity. Gwen researched the staff of the visitors centre and other local businesses, looking for links to Torchwood 1.

Ianto had ventured into the kitchens and discovered a decent coffee maker, which surprised him given the dishwater they had been served after dinner. He gave Jamey a Barista lesson and discovered the boy was a natural. He promoted him to Team Barista with instructions to offer coffee every hour on the hour to any of the team who were on site. "Even Mr Harkness?" the boy gulped. Ianto smiled, "Especially Mr Harkness." He knew from experience that, well, experiencing Jack close up would either cure the lad or drive him over the edge. Perhaps not such a good idea after all. "When I'm here I'll serve Jack's coffee" he relented and took the mug from Jamey.

Jack was observing his Tosh and Gwen from the doorway of the lounge when Ianto found him. He shifted his shoulders from the door jamb taking the coffee with a smile, pulling Ianto to him with his spare hand. He smelt the coffee before he tasted it, eyes dilated in surprise. "Wow it smells almost as good as yours Ianto"

"I've been teaching Jamey, he's a natural."

"Oy out the way lovebirds, doctor coming through!"

Owen shoved his way past, and as he moved Ianto spotted Jamey standing nervously with the tray of coffee, he waved him past into the room, smiling at him..

As Jamey finished giving out the coffee, Ianto gestured him out of the room and closed the door on the team. He stood leaning against it.

Jack took up position in front of the fireplace.

"Owen what have you got for us?"

"Pretty much what you thought. He actually died from having his eyes gouged out, then his liver was removed. The eyes were removed by a human implement, probably a screwdriver, and it was brain damage that got him. The liver was pecked out. Other than that he had crap lungs and heart from smoking and only one kidney. Still awaiting blood results. Take a while 'cos we forgot the analyser, so waiting on a courier from UNIT." Owen slurped at his coffee.

"Tosh?"

"Not much so far Jack, scans still running and collating. I'm also monitoring the rift in Cardiff, it's quiet over there tonight."

"Gwen?"

"Likewise Jack. Still wading through the locals."

"Sounds tiring" Gwen grinned at Jack for the innuendo.

"OK, not much more to be done tonight. Bedtime I think. Up bright and early, breakfast at?" he turned to Ianto eyebrow raised

"Eight sir, but before bed Owen needs to take a look at you."

Three pairs of eyes swivelled in Jack's direction

"Discreet Ianto very discreet" muttered Jack

"What? you think Owen wouldn't immediately tell Gwen and Tosh?"

Jack sighed. "You tell them Ianto, I'm gonna take a shower, then Owen can examine me."

Half an hour later Jack was laid out on his stomach as Owen scanned his lower back. Tosh was inputting the results through as many analytical programmes as she could find but was limited by the computer power they had in the makeshift Hub. Owen finished his scan, he wanted to palpate the area, but Ianto vetoed it in case it set off another flashback. To his surprise Jack backed him up, but for different reasons, he explained that a physical item would have been expelled as his body healed. Therefore it had to be an alteration to his permanent physical makeup. Finally Owen left them alone, with an admonition not to do anything strenuous.

"Why is Owen always so anxious for us not to have sex?" complained Ianto, "it doesn't matter what happens to either of us, he bans us from having fun"

Jack rolled over and grinned up at Ianto. "Jealousy, coupled with morbid fantasies about what we actually get up to."

He reached up and pulled Ianto down onto the bed next to him. "We don't have to take any notice of him. So long as you avoid the base of my spine, I reckon we'd be OK"

Ianto studied Jack's face for hints of pain or emotional strain, behind the grin he thought Jack looked tired and depressed.

Jack pulled him in for a kiss. "Don't think too much Ianto, lets just enjoy ourselves."

* * *

Aide-de-Camp = officer acting as confidential secretary to a senior officer. Would be responsible for all the actions that Ianto is sorting out here.

Also I forgot to say that Symonds Yat, The forest of Dean and the visitor centre all have websites where you can see photos of this beautiful area in the British Isles. Go visit!


	3. Chapter 3

Jack woke a few hours later feeling much refreshed. Ianto was on his stomach, one arm over Jack, gently snoring. Jack realised it was Ianto flinging his arm over him that had woken him. They hadn't spent enough nights together to learn the sleeping dance, whereby both could turn without waking the other, especially in the single bed. Jack gently pushed the arm out of the way and got up. He smiled down at the sleeping Ianto and as he buttoned his shirt he kissed him on the back of the head, then left the room.

It was about four thirty, and the inn was silent, the hallways chilled, rain spattered windows allowing a glimpse of trees blowing to and fro in the lamp that illuminated the car park. Jack paused for a while staring out of the landing window at the forest opposite. He wondered who had bought the bird to the forest. Was it someone form Torchwood? What did Steven Marks involvement mean? Did the empty containment box mean that there were other escaped aliens out there? Was it an alien who murdered Marks or just another human?

He realised these were the sort of unanswerable questions that pounced in the middle of the night. He was just about to make his way down to the lounge when he saw a movement at the edge of the forest opposite. At first he thought it was a deer, then it was illuminated by a flash of moonlight through the clouds. Weevil, his brain thought, then on reflex he was pulling up the large sash window on the landing, climbing out onto the roof of the porch, as he did so he yelled for Ianto as their room was closest. He gently dropped from the porch to the tarmac below, and swiftly and quietly ran towards the weevil.

Ianto woke with a jump, staring round, his hand on reflex searched for the weapon he'd left on the bedside table. Jack was no longer in the bed, not unusual but his instincts told him there was something wrong. Pausing only to pull on his pyjama bottoms he headed out of the room, he instantly felt the draught from the open window. He ran down the few steps to the landing and paused, back to the wall beside the window, leaning cautiously round he looked out, presenting as small a target as possible. "What's up mate? Owens's voice from above, "Not sure" Ianto looked out across the road. Jack was wrestling with a naked weevil. The weevil had its arms around Jack's waist, squeezing, Jack leaning back trying to push it away and escape its teeth. Suddenly Jack arched his back and screamed, as he did so a figure ran out from the porch underneath, it picked up stones and started throwing them at the creature. One hit it in the eye and it dropped Jack, turning towards his aggressor.

"Damn!" Ianto climbed rapidly out onto the porch roof, straddling the gable end, he took careful aim, thankful for the Torchwood upgraded weapon. He lined it up on the running creature, and fired, the first hit it in the shoulder, but it kept coming, he fired the next five shots carefully but rapidly, and the weevil fell to the ground in a pool of its own blood. The figure that had thrown the stones ran over to Jack who was still arching his back and screaming. Owen ran out of the front door towards them, and as Ianto dropped down off the porch, he nearly fell into Gwen's arms.

"Nice nighty Gwen, very cute" he quipped.

"Always did have a thing for Mickey Mouse, um could you pull your PJs up a bit?" She grinned.

Ianto blushed and covered his builder's bottom as he ran over to check on the alien. It was definitely dead, and he realised it wasn't a weevil. He passed it by and carried on to where Owen was trying to calm Jack. Owen pulled a syringe from his dressing gown and plunged it into Jack's thigh, immediately Jack became quieter, but he was still whimpering and arching his back.

"What's wrong with him? What's that thing he was fighting?" said Jamey

Owen looked up "Get him out of here, he should be in bed."

Ianto looked at Jamey, one more complication he really didn't need right now.

"Go back inside Jamey, we'll talk later."

"No, I want to help. We need to get him inside, I can help carry him."

There was a courage about this boy that Ianto responded to, and he was right, they did need to get Jack inside.

He nodded. "OK Owen and I will lift Jack, you get all the doors open, we'll take him to where we did the autopsy, that OK Owen?"

Owen grunted, as he counted Jack's pulse.

Gwen had come over, her face pale as she watched Jack twitching, but her professional self came into play. "Right, you lot sort Jack, I'm gonna get dressed, wake Tosh. We'll scrape the alien off the road and into storage."

"I'll come back and help you lift it." She nodded at Ianto and went off.

They got Jack moved to the autopsy area with much worry on Jamey and Ianto's part and obscene oaths and quips about weight watchers by Owen.

With difficulty Ianto and Owen stripped Jack of his clothes. The back of his shirt was drenched in blood, and as they removed it, chunks of flesh came away with it. Owen expertly rolled Jack over to expose his back.

"Bloody Hell" Owen swore long and loudly. Ianto blanched. Jack's back was covered in wheals, as though he had been flogged, and each time he twitched a new wheal appeared, bleeding, causing the skin to peel away from the flesh beneath. Ianto heard a groan behind him, and turned in time to catch a fainting Jamey. "Bugger, I forgot he was still here."

He lifted the boy and hurriedly carried him over the car park and into the hotel. He met Tosh coming down the stairs. "Tosh, good, look after him." He laid him on the couch in reception and ran back to the stables before she could speak.

Ianto held onto Jack's hand tightly trying to convey some comfort. Over half of Jack's back was now covered in the wheals. They had undressed him completely and they could now see the wheals appearing on the soles of his feet, working up the back of his legs. The pain was overcoming the effects of the morphine shot Owen had given.

Owen ran his hand through his hair desperate to think of anything he could do to stop this. "Did you set this off again Tea Boy? He growled. "I told you not to get up to anything, but no, what do I know about anything……"

"Of course I didn't you idiot. Jack even slept for about four hours. It was the alien, it had Jack in a bear hug."

"Try pressing on his spine again."

"What? Why?"

"Well I wonder if it's a kind of on switch, perhaps there's also an off switch."

Ianto looked unbelievingly at Owen.

"Come on, we need to try anything" Owen handed Ianto a pair of disposable gloves.

Ianto put them on and thought about where he had pressed before.

He gently pushed down on the vertebrae in Jack's coccyx. Jack arched from the bed as if electrocuted, and screamed. Ianto fell back from the table. Jack was breathing hard and fast. The wheals were now appearing on the backs of his arms and on his buttocks.

"Right, that was all I had." Said Owen.

"Kill him."

"What?"

"Kill him. He's going to die anyway. I know that when he comes back this will have stopped. So if we kill him at least he'll have been spared some of the agony."

Owen stared at Ianto in disbelief, but then started looking right through him, thinking.

"Get the defibrillator from the SUV. If I stop his heart, we can immediately restart it again."

"That won't allow him time to heal."

"I'm not willing to take the risk of him not coming back. If we do this we do it in a controlled way. We can deal with the pain whilst he heals, but this way more of his skin will be intact. GO, Hurry."

Ianto dashed from the stable, back to the hotel to get the keys, then he spotted Gwen at the car. He ran over to her, cursing his PJs as they gravitated downwards again. He pulled them up as he reached Gwen.

She turned towards him questioning. "Get me the defib unit Gwen hurry"

She turned and detached the pack from the side of the boot, then followed him back over to the Stables.

She let loose a small scream when she saw Jack. Blood now dripping to the floor. As soon as Owen spotted them coming through the door he plunged the syringe he was holding into Jacks arm. Jack took one last gasp and lay still.

Owen expertly turned him over, Ianto had prepared the defibrillator and handed the paddles to Owen.

"Clear!" he applied the paddles, Jack's body arched, Owen checked his heart with his stethoscope. Nothing.

"Clear!" he applied the paddles again. This time Jack took a gasping breath. Opening his eyes he looked around in panic and agony. Gwen was at his head. "It's going to be OK Jack," she cried holding his cheeks, looking into his eyes.

Ianto helped Owen turn the struggling Jack, to release the pressure on his skin. Owen gave him another morphine injection. Jacks eyes fluttered for a moment, and he lay still, breathing gently. They could see that the wheals had stopped appearing, and the blood loss had stopped.

Gwen looked up. "What you did was so wrong on so many levels. I can't believe you even thought about killing him!" She leant forward and kissed jack on the forehead. "Get out both of you. I'll sit with him."

"Gwen, I need to clean him up," said Owen.

Ianto said nothing, he stood as if he had been slapped. That Gwen couldn't understand they had actually been more humane this way? What was it with her? Why did she think she was the only one who knows what's best? He knew Jack would understand, but a part of him also thought Gwen might be right and they had done a terrible thing. Suddenly the confidence he had felt over the last few days melted away, and he was acutely aware of his vulnerability, watching the man he loved being looked after by someone else, whilst he stood shivering in baggy pyjama bottoms.

Gwen looked up, and realised how vulnerable and numb he looked, cold and shivering. "God Ianto, I'm sorry, I know you were trying to do your best. I'm just a bit shocked that's all. Go and get dressed sweetheart, then come back. I'll look after him for you till then."

Owen walked over to him, touched him on the arm, "Go on mate. Get dressed. I'll let you know if anything changes."

Ianto found himself back in his room, what he wouldn't give for a coffee, or something stronger. He had just brushed past Griffiths as he tried to talk to him in the hall. There was no sign of Tosh or Jamey. He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on his clothes – underwear, socks, jeans, t-shirt, hoodie… he took off the pyjama bottoms and realised why they kept falling down, they were Jacks. He suddenly found himself smiling for the first time that night. Jack would be OK, they would beat this.

Daybreak found Ianto at Jack's side as he woke from the morphine. Owen had cleaned him up, and Gwen sat next to Ianto, holding his hand offering comfort. Already the wheals were healing, some had disappeared and fresh pink skin was taking its place. Jack's eyes fluttered open, and he took in the sight of an unshaven Ianto and dishevelled Gwen with delight. He grinned – "what did we do last night? Must have been quite a party! Ow! Why am I laid on my stomach?"

Gwen laughed and stood up. "Back to your old self I see! I'm going to get some breakfast." She lent forward and kissed Jack on the top of the head, and to Ianto's surprise she kissed him on the cheek as well. "Don't be too long – Jamey hasn't made coffee yet – Tosh sent him to bed."

Ianto stroked Jack's hair, he needed to make contact with him and it was about the only place that wasn't hurting. "You had another flashback, this time it manifested itself physically." He decided not to go into details about the flaying Jack had received. "Do you think you can walk? Only Owen needs his autopsy bed back. We have another alien to dissect."  
"Bregan"  
"Sorry?"  
"It was a Bregan, a semi sentient bear. Took me a moment to recognise it, usually they have a lot more fur." Jack eased himself up, wincing, from the table. "Pins and needles in my knees and stomach. That is a very weird sensation." He placed his arm around Ianto's shoulders leaning on him, and they proceeded over to the inn.

Ianto had left Jack face down on his bed with a coffee within reach, and copies of the local papers from the last few weeks. Jack wanted to do something, and he decided to research odd happenings.

The rest of the team assembled in the lounge, Gwen took Jack's place at the fireplace, Ianto leant against the door, keeping out intruders.

"OK, reports please, and plans for the day. Tosh?" She said

"I think I may have come up with a reason for Jack's flashbacks. I have finished the analysis of Jack's scans. Embedded in the molecules of just one spinal disc are little chronon elements. In effect he has a few hundred molecules that are able to travel in time, these are then changing the molecules in his body to mimic the effect of whatever was happening when the elements were placed. There is a kind of chain mechanism in place which brings a chronon element into use when that disc is pressured."

"But why are they still there when he comes back to life? The rest of his body goes back to default" asked Owen

"The element which has been set off does disappear, but I think they are only existing in our dimension when the chain is set in place. I'm just speculating here Guys."

"It make sense though. Fantastic work Tosh. Now what do we do to stop it?" asked Gwen

They all shrugged. "Perhaps Jack will know. I'll ask him." Said Ianto.

"OK, you and Owen can do that, plus processing the Bregan. Oh and Ianto could you do some of your diplomatic magic on Griffiths? He really shouted at Tosh this morning, tore Jamey off a strip and he's been grumping about all morning." Ordered Gwen  
Ianto sighed. "I think we should just retcon the pair of them and send them away 'til this is sorted."

Gwen grinned. "I'm sure you can sort it pet. OK, I'm going to follow up with the local police and start investigating Marks. If we can piece together his life since leaving Torchwood 1 we may be a step forward."

Gwen drove to the local police station in Ross On Wye to meet with Marks' inspector. She pulled into the police station, leaving the SUV in an empty bay. She was expected, but the inspector had chosen to meet her in an interview room rather than his office. Gwen stood waiting for him, her back to the door. When he came in she pretended not to hear. She heard a cough behind her. She turned, holding out her hand and flashed him her most professional smile. "Good afternoon Inspector Johns. Do take a seat." One thing she had learnt from Jack Harkness was to take control in situations like this. She saw the look of surprise on his face as he sat rather abruptly. Gwen walked round to the other side of the table and sat. She looked at him for a moment. He was a tall thin man, middle aged with a long face, grey skin and a five o clock shadow. He looked tired.

"What is this about Ms Cooper? I'm a busy man."

"Steven Marks is dead and you don't have time?" Gwen raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I don't understand what Torchwood is or why you are involved."

"That's classified, but I'm sure you have been told to be cooperative."

He nodded. "I need to know that his death won't be brushed under the carpet. His family have a right to know what's happened to him."

"Believe you me, we want to get the person who did this as much as you. I can't guarantee that you'll end up knowing the truth, but I can guarantee the murderer will be dealt with."

"Is that as much as I can hope for?" he watched closely as she nodded. "I presume from the secrecy that it's to do with terrorism, after all you are aware he was a PC at Canary Wharf?"

Gwen knew then that he would cooperate and tell her what she wanted to know.

Jack made his way to the lounge. He felt better and was looking for Ianto and a coffee. He sat at Gwen's workstation to check how her research was going. The programme had thrown up about thirty names, but went no further, it needed Gwen to put the next step in place. Jack wondered why she had insisted on coming, although her liaison with the local police would be useful. He loved having Gwen around, enjoyed the challenge, and the frisson he felt when they flirted and indeed when they shouted, but he was not going to come between her and Rhys, or let her come between him and Ianto. He was quietly replaying some of their famous fights when a hand placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

He jumped slightly turning "Ianto?" He smiled when he saw Jamey about to go. He put out a hand to stop him.

"Do you want to keep me company for a while?"

Jamey looked a bit like a rabbit caught in the headlights, he nodded dumbly, a faint blush on his cheeks. Jack smiled gently, trying to reassure the young boy. "Ianto told me how you helped last night" he said.

They sat chatting for a while, Jack had persuaded the boy to sit on one of the sofas, whilst he remained at Gwen's station. If what Ianto said was true and the boy had a thing for him he didn't want to encourage it, he wanted him to start seeing him as an older man, and quite ordinary.

Ianto checked on Jack, but wasn't surprised to find he was up. He looked at the clock, 2.30. God he was tired. He hauled himself groggily to the shower hoping it would wake him up a bit, he stood enjoying the hot water running over his skin for a while, remembering last night, before the Bregan, and smiled, it had been gentle, fun and quiet. He turned his mind to the afternoon ahead, trying to focus on what needed to be done. Unfortunately this meant thinking about Gwen. He was very fond of Gwen, admired her tenacity and skill in the field, but she was also a constant niggle of jealousy that flared from time to time, He wondered why she had chosen to come.

He turned off the shower, and reached for a towel, as he did so the curtain pulled back to reveal Jack standing holding the towel out for him to step into. Ianto smiled and complied, Jack wrapped it round him then taking another towel began to gently dry him. No words were spoken, but Ianto realised this was going to be very special. For a start Jack was still clothed. Secondly he hadn't kissed him. He only touched him with the towel, or his fingertips.

Despite the impression Jack gave he wasn't all about getting as much sex as possible. For Jack sensuality was just as important. He would start this way in the morning, touching Ianto delicately, all over, stroking, massaging lightly on shiatsu points, and kissing him gently where it was guaranteed to send a shiver down Ianto's spine. Ianto was not allowed to reciprocate, and there would be no actual sex. Once Ianto was in a state of bliss, Jack would bring him gently back to a point where he could function and then leave. The rest of the day would then be spent by both of them in a state of hyper awareness.

It was unusual for Jack to behave like this in the middle of a case though, and Ianto wondered why he had picked today. He wondered if it had to do with Gwen.

Ianto met Tosh at the top of the stairs, she threaded her arm through his and they walked down, chatting about the hotel and how she had dealt with Jamey last night, laughing about old man Griffiths.

They went in the lounge together and Tosh switched on the lights as she headed over to her workstation. A figure stirred on the couch, she turned startled,

"Who's there?" Ianto marched over to the couch and pulled back the throw covering the body. "Jamey? What are you doing in here?"

"Jack? I mean Ianto, I was talking to Jack, must have fallen asleep." The boy cowered waiting to be told off.

"That's OK Jamey, you just surprised us that's all" Tosh gave him her sweet smile.

"I'd better go," he said

"Sit there a while Jamey, get yourself together." Said Ianto.

"You can talk to me whilst I run the results of my programmes." Said Tosh, "do you like computers?"

"Not really, I'm not real good at IT at school, we don't have one here, Dad doesn't like them."

"Your Dad doesn't like a lot of things" Ianto muttered as he tidied the room, then went to make coffee.

Jack ordered a briefing at about five pm.

Tosh's programmes looking for alien activity in the area had not yet yielded any results.

"But I'm not really surprised," said Jack, "I think that someone has bought live aliens over from Torchwood 1. Why and who is what we need to find out. We know they are prepared to kill to keep their secret, so I need everyone to be on their guard. Ianto, you continue to research the people Gwen's programme threw up, looking for links between the locals and Torchwood." Ianto nodded.

"OK, Gwen, what did you get up to today?"

"I interviewed Marks commander. Despite what Marks said to Ianto about his transfer being the result of Canary Wharf, he actually only transferred back about six months ago. He isn't married, rents a cottage in Ross on Wye. He specifically requested to work in the forest and was the liaison with the local rangers, and was also the police wildlife expert. He was working on a case involving the poisoning of local birds of prey and egg stealing. There wasn't a lot of information on that, but we do have the names of two of the local rangers, and a local wildlife expert called Jennie Grimes."

Ianto stood up straighter "I recognise that name, I'm sure there was a Jen Grimes at Torchwood 1, worked in containment I think."

"Could be the same one, said Jack "Tosh follow up please" she nodded, and started tapping on her keyboard.

Gwen continued, "Inspector Johns was very helpful and concerned. He really wants to know what happened to Steven, he really cares Jack. I told him we would tell him as much as possible Jack, also Marks family."

Jack sighed inwardly, Gwen was passionate about people knowing what happened to their loved ones. Didn't always grasp the concept that knowing a weevil ripped your husbands neck open was a lot more distressing than believing they died in a car crash. "We'll do what we can Gwen."

Jack turned to Owen, he and Ianto had explained Tosh's findings to him about the Chronon particles. Jack had understood the concept, but knew no more than they did about what to do about it.

Owen shrugged, "sorry Jack, I've been thinking and researching all afternoon, but I'm no closer to a solution for you."

"OK, well we know how to avoid it, so I'll just have to live a less risky life."

Jack sat on the stone steps looking out over the garden of the inn. It was dark, but mild, and as his eyes adjusted to the dark he could watch the forest as it pressed in at the edge of the lawn. He had heard there was a badger sett and was hopeful he might see them. So far just a rabbit and a rat.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Gwen watching him.

"Jack can I speak to you please?"

"Sure Gwen, anytime."

"Its about Ianto."

Jack nodded. Of course it was. He scooched up on the step to make room for her. "Before we talk about Ianto, why did you come Gwen? And before you start, we do need you here, I'm just curious is all."

"Honestly? It was just a hunch really. Also there was nothing going on in Cardiff and I was bored, Rhys' mother has been driving me mad about the wedding and I thought I would get away for a few days."

"Well at least that's honest, what's on your mind about Ianto?"

Gwen wondered how to put it. She was suddenly nervous, asking Jack about his relationship with Ianto was harder than she thought. She had been so angry about him killing Jack, wanted to hurt him, but then had seen him completely demolished. She hadn't seen him that way since Lisa. Even when Jack left, all she had seen was the blank, stoical face he always showed, it had been hard to know if he had even cared. Then last night she realised how hard the boy had fallen. She knew Jack wouldn't feel the same way. If he did he wouldn't flirt with her, confide in her the way he did.

* * *

I hope you are enjoying this. It seems a funny place to leave it, but life's going to be busy for the next week and I wanted to update. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed or put this on alert. Reviews will keep me going - I have to drink decaff so I need a stimulant!


	4. Chapter 4

Jack waited patiently for her to start, he wasn't going to help her. He had heard from Owen about what he and Ianto had done and Gwen's reaction to it. That was partly why he had gone to find Ianto this afternoon, he felt the courage it must have taken and was deeply grateful, if a little freaked out.

The French window creaked open behind them and Tosh peeped out "Sorry, I thought you would need to know I've tracked down Jen grimes. Ianto was right, she did work at Torchwood 1."

Jack leapt up, "OK, lets, um, lets tell the others, and plan our next steps." He walked into the lounge and yelled for Ianto and Owen.

Gwen followed, sighing. Bloody Torchwood, normality just didn't exist for them. She suddenly had a longing for Rhys, his spag bol and a chilled glass of Chardonnay.

Jack had noticed earlier that Ianto was back in his suit, polished shoes, sideburns neatly trimmed. Ianto had retreated into his butler persona. Now he looked tired and pale in the artificial light. Jack had heard Griffiths shouting earlier, he suspected Ianto had caught the brunt of it.

Owen was being Owen, fiddling with a bottle opener he had found, throwing it up into the air and catching it, for all the world as if he had no interest in what was about to be said.

Tosh had that sweet excited look she had when she had made a discovery, or Jack had noted, right before she shot something. He knew if he stood near her he would almost feel her blood fizzing.

Gwen, well Gwen just looked fed up. Jack could appreciate that, he was very very tired, and his tooth ached.

"OK, Tosh, tell us what you've found."

"Jennifer Grimes, aged forty, is a trained veterinary nurse. She was employed at Torchwood one, in containment which as we all know is doublespeak for Alien Zoo. She was listed amongst the dead, but appears to have turned up here. I've compared her local ID with her Torchwood ID, and she is the same person."

"Can we locate her Tosh?" asked Jack.

Tosh nodded, eyes wide, "Not just that, but I even have pictures!" she tapped on her keyboard and an aerial view of the forest appeared on the screen. She zoomed in on a clearing in the forest, in the centre was a small farmhouse and several outhouses and barns. "And if I do this" she tapped again, and the picture changed to artificial colours, shapes merging and changing, "We can see that there are live beings in the barns, but no one in the house. The brighter red the more likely to be an animal. It's heat signals."

"Well done Tosh, is there anyway to work out if any of those are aliens?" asked Jack.

"Not really, a few of the beings are hotter than earth animals usually are, but we don't know if there are heaters in the barns."

"Well I think we need to get out there and have a look" said Jack.

"It will be difficult Jack" said Tosh. "I've done a satellite recce of the land, there's only one track in or out. Otherwise you'll have to go through the forest, and it's some of the most dense and ancient, lots of mine entrances"

"So we go subtle. You and Gwen can go tomorrow morning and make enquiries. I think we're all tired, so lets rest up tonight and get going in the morning," said Jack. He rubbed his jaw, damn his tooth ached.

After Dinner Jack found Ianto sitting on the steps over looking the lawn where Gwen had talked to him earlier. Ianto saw him and put his finger to his lips, making room for Jack to sit. Ianto pointed to the end of he lawn. In the moonlight a striped black and white face poked about at the roots of the trees, it's roly-poly behind in the air as, as it waddled along. It dug with its claws uncovering a worm which it snuffled down, before disappearing back into the trees. "I swear badgers are really aliens, just never worked out where from," said Jack. Ianto grinned delighted at what he had seen. Jack took his hand, "How are you Ianto?"

"Tired, less down than I was, I was afraid that you would hate what Owen and I did. Gwen thought you would, and I just felt really deflated. Then the episode in the bathroom, it felt glorious, but left me confused 'cos you never do that when we're on a case."

"I was, am freaked out about what you and Owen did, and amazed that you could do something so amazingly right, when it is as Gwen says also so impossibly wrong. It took courage. Did you know I had a chat with Jamey this afternoon?"

Ianto wondered what the change of subject was about. "Yes, Tosh and I found him asleep – what did you say to him?"

"It was what he told me. I realised that he feels like a total outcast. No one will let him be the person he is. His mum left because he came out and she blamed his Dad. His Dad tells him being homosexual is evil and he has to be heterosexual. It made me realise what you must have gone through when you were his age. That's why I came to the bathroom today. I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate you, unconditionally. Nothing needed in return."

Ianto pulled Jack to him in a crushing hug, seeking out his lips, tears starting to his eyes. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto, returning the kiss, holding Ianto close. Ianto ran his hand along Jack's jaw earning him a moan – unfortunately not of pleasure. "Ow, that hurts." Ianto gently felt his Jaw. "Its swollen Jack – I think you have an abscess."

"What am I some kind of medic of all work?" Owen had been dragged away reluctantly from the bar to examine Jack. "My understanding of dentistry can be written on the back of this beer bottle."

He took off his disposable gloves throwing them into the bin. He looked thoughtful. "Well it's not an abscess. No signs of infection. It looks as though the tooth is being pushed out of your jaw"

He picked up a scanner and ran it along Jacks jaw. "There's a new tooth coming through. Bloody hell, I can see it growing. There's a bloody great cavity in the tooth that's coming out. You must have been eating too much sugar Jack."

As he finished Jack coughed into his hand, and out popped the tooth. It fell apart in his hand, "Not a cavity Owen, look!" inside the tooth glowed faintly orange.

Owen put a clean pair of gloves back on and took the two pieces of molar from Jack. The glow was fading, but the hole in the tooth was perfectly cylindrical, and now matt black.

"I don't have the equipment to analyse this here Jack, I'll need to take it back to the Hub, and I'll need Tosh as well I think. If we get off now, should be back by tomorrow morning, give you a hand with our wildlife expert."

Jack nodded. "Let Tosh drive, you've had more than a couple."

"Jack, I want to be back here by tomorrow morning, not next Tuesday."

"Tosh drives half way while you sober up." Reluctantly Owen nodded.

"Tosh! Oy! Tosh, come on I need you." He shouted.

Ianto raised an eyebrow at Jack, and muttered "The words Tosh has been waiting all her life to hear, though not I suspect in that tone of voice." Jack smothered a laugh as Tosh almost fell into the room in her hurry to obey Owen.

"What? What you two on about?" asked Owen.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Ianto replied all innocence.

The lounge fell quiet after Owen and Tosh left, Jack and Ianto sat peaceably side by side on the sofa, Gwen had disappeared somewhere to call Rhys. The lights were off, the only light came from a flickering monitor screen. They just sat, knees and shoulders touching, Ianto's head lay back, and he stared at the dark ceiling, holding a half empty beer bottle in his hands. Jack watched him from the corner of his eyes. "What?" asked Ianto "Nothing, just enjoying the view." Ianto sighed. "I actually think I'm too tired to move" "me too." Jack belied his words, taking Ianto's hand and pulling him to his feet. Ianto leant forward to kiss Jack, Jack pulled the bottle from his hands and pelted for the door. "Hey!" moaned Ianto, and ran after him, he chased him out of the door, into the hall, past a startled Jamey and Gwen, swinging round the newel post to chase Jack up the stairs. "Give it back you cheeky sod!" He ran pel-mel into Jacks bedroom, coming to a sudden halt as Jack slammed the door shut behind him. He swung round to face him, hands on hips, panting slightly, Jack grinned. "What took you so long?"

It was noon and a light mizzle was falling through the trees, the golden autumn leaves turning to mush under their feet. Ianto and Owen made their way quietly up the slope towards the back of the largest barn. They had approached over the ridge from the visitors centre, down the valley were they had found Marks and up the opposite side. Owen had moaned all the way about the bloody countryside, but had been quietly focussed for the last part of the climb.

Gwen and Tosh were approaching the property openly, they were going to talk to Jen Grimes about Steven Marks, as a colleague who had seen him on the day he died. Jack came with Owen and Ianto but had split from them to circle round the outhouses on the other side of the farmyard.

They were aiming to search the buildings whilst Jen was distracted with Gwen and Tosh, although Tosh had not seen any heat signals which would denote a human in the house, and no one had walked round the buildings all morning.

Owen and Ianto heard the SUV pull into the farmyard, and the doors 's voice could be heard calling out.

"Ms Grimes, Police, could we talk to you please?

Gwen and Tosh walked up to the front of the stone built farmhouse, the faded blue door was slightly ajar. Tosh stood to one side of the door, gun ready, she nodded at Gwen, who pushed the door open, also keeping slightly to one side.

"Ms Grimes Hello? Any one at home?"

Gwen could hear a buzzing sound, and there was a smell, decay and filth, she walked slowly forward, towards the back of the dimly lit narrow hall was a bundle, vaguely human shaped. Gwen approached, swallowing convulsively, trying to take shallow breaths through her mouth. Tosh followed behind, holding her gun ready, looking out for attackers. Both were struggling with memories of the Beacons, this felt familiar, yet different. Gwen bent down and reached out a hand, she pulled the bundle by the shoulder. It rolled over with a soft thump, the head lolled back, mouth slack, red and black holes where the eyes should have been. Gwen resisted the urge to vomit. She touched her comms, "Jack, I think we've found Jen Grimes. She's dead, murdered."

"OK, Owen you go to the farmhouse, Ianto and I will carry on with the search. Everyone BE careful, Gwen, Tosh clear the house for intruders while you wait for Owen."

The thing in the bushes stood still, watching. It had left the farm after killing the creature that called itself Jen, preferring the organic nature of the forest. It felt momentary sadness as he thought of the softness of her mouth, the warmth of her body close to its own, it would not feel that ever again. It had felt sad as he plunged the screwdriver into her eye socket, bemused by the look of surprised horror on her face. Didn't she know, it was the only way – now she could be peaceful, it was right to be a sacrifice. It felt the blood urge rising as he watched the two men. One small and wiry, the other lean and tall. Two more souls for the furie to feed from. After it had killed Jen it should have pulled the body out into the open, for the bird to feed, but for some reason it had fled in horror when it saw the blood covering his (I am not a him, it thought, I am……. Panic fluttered in its stomach as he tried to identify itself, himself? )

Ianto followed Owen round the side of the barn into the farmyard, he felt the flesh tingle on the back of his neck, and looked behind and around, trying to find the source of the discomfort, but saw nothing.

He found the entrance to the barn, the top half of the door was open, he looked in carefully, no one or thing was wandering around, but against the far wall were ten or so containment boxes. He holstered his gun, swapping it for his PDA and walked forward. Skittering and scrabbling noises came from some of the boxes, scanning he identified five alien life forms, all harmless to humans, but possibly devastating to the ecosystem. There were two dead creatures as well, the other three boxes were empty. According to reports all non sentient aliens had been euthanased when Torchwood 1 fell, but obviously someone had been as devious as Ianto, and rescued a whole bunch. He guessed that the creatures hadn't been fed in a while and looked around for food. Decisions about their disposal could be left until later. He took off his jacket and hung it up, and was rooting about in a large bin of rabbit food, looking for a scoop when he felt the tingling again. He whirled round, reaching for his gun, a light footstep came from his right. "Jack? Is that you?" he squinted against the sunlight coming through the barn door, there was a figure silhouetted, as tall as Jack, Ianto raised his hand to shield his eyes, it wasn't Jack. The screwdriver in its left hand was a giveaway. Ianto touched his comms "Jack, Come quickly to the large barn, suspect has just entered." Ianto raised his gun and held it on the figure. "Stay where you are. You are under arrest."

The figure carried on coming, as it moved away from the door towards him Ianto could see it was a tall man, wearing jeans, t shirt, all liberally soaked with blood, the breeze blew a smell towards him, old blood, stale cologne and an unidentifiable metallic smell. The man smiled at Ianto. Ianto was chilled by the normality of the smile, coming as it did from a face all over dried blood spatter. The man licked his lips, and sighed,

"Don't be afraid, I am here to save you. You will be saved by your glorious sacrifice."

"Get down on your knees, hands on your head NOW!" Yelled Ianto, the man kept on coming.

"No need to be afraid, I am your saviour."

He was so close the metallic smell caught in Ianto's throat, he fired, hitting the man between the eyes. They opened in shock and pain as he fell backwards, his shattered skull splattered on impact with the concrete floor. A scream of rage filled the barn, echoing around the high ceiling, a stream of blue hurtled out of the body toward Ianto, enveloping him, shaking him back and forth.

Jack had been examining the loose boxes on the other side of the yard. So far he had found 2 weevils and another Bregan. When Ianto's message came through he turned and ran towards the barn on the far side of the yard, he slid to a halt in time to see Ianto shoot the man, and the blue stream fly over to Ianto.

He yelled to try and get its attention, he ran over, pulling Ianto to try and get him away, his skin burnt as he pushed into the blue, agony pulsing up his arm. The blue just followed Ianto's body. Ianto was screaming, eyes rolling back in his head, the blue swirled into his mouth and disappeared. Ianto fell to the ground unconscious.

Jack hit the comms, "Owen get to the main barn – NOW! Ianto's down."

He felt a touch on his sleeve. "Already here mate, now let the dog see the bone"


	5. Chapter 5

Jack was pacing up and down the barn holding his arm across his chest as Owen examined Ianto, Gwen stood by helplessly, grasping onto Tosh's arm as they waited.

Finally Owen stood up, pulling off his disposable gloves.

"He's alive but unconscious. Far as I can tell all his vitals are normal. I need to get him back to the Hub where I can monitor him properly."

"It's a long way Owen, will he be OK for that long a drive?" asked Gwen.

"I have to take the chance, we can't monitor him properly at the inn, come on, give us a hand to get him to the SUV."

Owen and Jack bent down to lift Ianto, Jack shifting his arms under his shoulders roused Ianto, he groaned and Jack supported him as he came round. "Ianto are you OK?" Ianto stared at Jack.

"Get it out of me! I can't control it – not for long. You have to get it out of me Jack, oh the smell – the blood sacrifice you have to put the body in the open – allow the furie to feed."

Ianto scrambled to his feet, heading for the dead man, he started to pull on his arms, heading for the barn door,

"You have to help me – the sacrifice has been made."

Gwen ran up to Ianto pulling on his arms and calling his name "Ianto, sweetheart, come with me, you'll be OK, we'll get it out of you."

Ianto turned and looked at her "Gwen - I know you – help me Gwen, Help me"

"Of course sweetheart, just put the body down…."

Ianto sideswiped Gwen, throwing her across the barn floor, heading towards the door again. There was a series of clicks as three guns were suddenly trained on him. He paused, then smiled.

"More sacrifice? I'll just change bodies again. More for the furie to feed on."

Ianto carried on pulling the body towards the light, he was part way through the door, the others following, keeping their guns trained on him. He pulled the body to the middle of the farmyard, laying it out flat on his back. He raised his arms to the sky and called, screaming into the air for the Furie. Out of nowhere a large bird of prey materialised, a few hundred feet above the farm, it fell into a steep dive, landing on the body, clawing at the chest area, tearing the bloodied T-shirt away and beginning to peck at the flesh beneath. Ianto fell to his knees, watching and smiling.

Suddenly his head snapped up, looking straight at Jack,

"If I take you, the furie will never be hungry again – you will be the ultimate sacrifice, but I can't can I? It would be wrong, but I don't understand why. I don't know why it would be wrong. How can it be wrong to feed the furie?"

Tears rolled down Ianto's cheeks, and he put his head in his hands. Jack and the others walked quietly up to him, the man allowed them to hand cuff him, and stand him up, walk him over to the SUV. They locked him in. Jack hoping that the blue stream would either remain inside Ianto or be contained by the security of the car. Ianto was leaning back in his seat, his face shocked and blank.

Tosh was running remote scans, whilst Gwen, Owen and Jack attempted to catch the furie. They were trying to approach it with a large net, now carried in the SUV since a certain pterodactyl incident, but each time they were within reach, the bird would flap its wings to full stretch and screech at them, hopping a few feet away, but always returning to feast on the dead man's liver. In the end they sat quietly by the man and tried waiting for the bird to return. It appeared unable to resist the lure of the liver, and eventually hopped over. They waited until its beak was deep inside the man, then threw the net over it. Jack held it around the neck, wrapping the beak with his hand, only to have it pop out of existence underneath him. Jack fell face first into the open wound, earning himself a face full of bloody liver and skin.

Ianto watched from the SUV. His head a whirl of conflicting emotions and thoughts. He was having difficulty separating his own self from that of the blue alien. It wasn't trying to dominate or take him over, it was trying to amalgamate with him, become a part of his personality. In which case he thought he ought to be able to control it, yet it was as though the blue's personality and memories, its reason for being, had always been a part of him, and its goals a necessary part of his life. Ianto tried to access the blue's memories, it stretched far back in time, and also forward. Ianto recognised Greeks, Romans, Byzantines, aliens he knew of and others he had never seen. The furie always fed the same way, and the blue was always inside the priest or priestess, only leaving when the furie was hurt or killed – they were two parts of the same creature. Ianto tried to retain his sense that killing the furie was the way to go. He had to find a way to bring it back, he had to talk to Jack. Jack who had just threatened to shoot him. He knew this was how it always was. Others were always jealous of the priest, wanted to be the priest, and the only way to do that was kill him, but Jack loved him! He would never hurt Ianto …… but hadn't he already held a gun to his head, been ready to kill him, just because Ianto tried to protect the woman he loved…. Jack was cruel, Jack was jealous………

Ianto started to think about ways to escape the SUV. His hands were cuffed behind his back, but they hadn't strapped him in. he wriggled across the seats, to the opposite side of the car. He twisted so that his back was to the door, bringing his hands painfully up he twisted his fingers into a position he had thought was impossible, and pulled the door handle. Owen, as usual hadn't been thorough. The doors were locked to prevent people getting in, but he hadn't put full security on. The door popped open and Ianto fell carefully through it, away from the action in the farmyard. Bending down he ran along the side of the barn, heading for the comfort of the forest.

Jack wiped his face across his sleeve –"Ianto was really gonna gripe about the dry cleaning" he thought, "Damn! Ianto!" he walked hurriedly across to the SUV in time to see Ianto sneak out the other side. He ran around the back of the large car, seeing Ianto heading down the side of the barn, Jack accelerated, and tackled him, pulling him to the ground with a whoomph, as he knocked the breath out of Ianto.

"Owen! Get over here! He yelled as Ianto thrashed beneath him, attempting to unseat Jack.

"Ya know, under different circumstances this would be kinda fun, BUT, I really think you want to lay quiet now."

"So three times he's threatened us …"Ianto thought. "No, Jack loves me, you're wrong. Its you he wants."

Owen and Gwen escorted Ianto from the SUV into the inn. They locked him in his room, secured to a chair. One of them on guard. Jamey had watched, shocked by the turn of events. How had this man gone from friend to prisoner in two hours?

Jack looked as though he was carved from granite, his features so still and hard, mouth a grim set line. He had stalked into the inn in front of his team. Tosh ignored Jamey, and was now working relentlessly at her computer. Gwen was hanging around Jack, but he was resolutely ignoring her.

Jamey served coffee, hoping it would help to lighten the atmosphere. He only got a distracted thanks from Gwen. Jamey took the final two cups up to Ianto's room. He had barely exchanged three words with Owen up till now, but he gathered up his courage,

"what happened? Why is Ianto a prisoner?"

Owen barely glanced up to take his cup. "None of your business is it? Run along". Jamey glanced at Ianto, who looked blankly through him. " Can he have a coffee?"

"If you can get it down him, he can have it. Go on then. I'm gonna take a slash." Owen strutted into the bathroom, careful to leave the door open.

Jamey approached Ianto with the coffee. To his surprise Ianto smiled at him, winking, he whispered, "They've got it wrong Jamey, got the wrong man, can you help me?" Jamey's eyes opened wide, he nodded. "I'll come back later I'll help."

After a rather silent meal Jack and Gwen were in the lounge.

"Talk to me Jack" Gwen had seldom seen Jack so closed off, so rigid. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, and sighed deciding to speak.

"I would have shot Ianto, - I've realised that it doesn't matter how much someone means to me, if they're a threat to others I will kill them." His voice was cold, hard, yet there was desperation also, in his eyes, his posture.

Gwen stood shocked, "but you didn't do it Jack. Ianto is still alive."

"Only because he told us he would just shift to another body. If I thought it would have worked I would have done it. I would have shot the man I love Gwen. Do you know Ianto once called me a monster?"

Gwen took a step towards Jack, "No Jack, you are not a monster. You do what has to be done, because that is how you save the world."

Jack gave a short laugh "I save the world the way Torchwood taught me. There must be another way." Jack rubbed his hands over his face, then looked at them, trembling.

Gwen stepped up to him, held his arms tight.

"Look at me Jack Harkness! Look. At. Me."

When she thought she had his full attention she continued. "You are one of the best people I have ever met. You do an amazingly difficult job, you save not only the world but us. All the time. You saved Ianto once, you can do it again. We will save Ianto, and get rid of this thing. Do you hear me?"

Jack nodded, and pulled Gwen into a hug. "Thank you" he whispered against her hair.

Owen was fast asleep, "I slipped my dad's Zopiclone in his coffee" Jamey explained as he undid the rope holding Ianto to the chair. Ianto told him how to deal with the handcuffs. Jamey walked down the stairs in front of Ianto, making sure the coast was clear. Ianto saw Jack hugging Gwen, but didn't see Jack's eyes on him as he walked past to the front door.

Once out in the car park Ianto raised his face to the sky and called, screaming into the wind for the furie. Jamey turned shocked at the primeval noise coming from Ianto's mouth. He stood stock still, turning his head at the last minute in fear as he was knocked off his feet by a huge bird of prey. A shot rang out, blood exploded over his chest, spattering his face, making his eyes water. He waited for the pain but none came and he realised that the bird was lying heavy across his chest, unmoving. At the edge of his hearing was a soft keening sound that grew in volume and pitch until his ears ached with the intensity of it.

Jack had put Gwen to one side with a finger across her lips as Ianto passed from view. He drew his gun and walked quickly across to the front door in time to see Ianto start calling for the bird. It seemingly flew in from nowhere, knocking Jamey off his feet, and on instinct Jack raised his gun and shot it. At that point the keening noise began, Ianto had fallen to his knees, face to the skies, and the blue streamed from his mouth, the noise hurt Jack's ears, but he realised that as the pitch increased the blue stream dissipated into the air until the noise stopped, and Ianto fell to the ground unconscious.

Gwen and Tosh ran over to help lift the dead bird from Jamey, helping him up and escorting him back into the inn. His father, predictably yelling at them as they went through the door.

Jack walked over to Ianto, turning him onto his back. Ianto groaned, and blinked up at Jack, "Did it work? Is the bird dead?" he said hoarsely. Jack nodded. Ianto laid back, eyes closed.

"You were going to shoot me" he whispered, Jack paused before answering. "Yes. At that point it seemed the best way to stop any more killing. If it helps I was aiming to injure not kill."

Ianto's eyes shot open, a look of fury on his face, "Don't lie to me Jack, you always shoot to kill."

"Innocent people were being killed Ianto. Three people had already died. What would you have me do?"

"It didn't lure Jamie out here. It was my idea." Ianto almost whispered.

"Your Idea?"

"Yes. Had to get you to kill the bird, knew it was the only way to stop this. I used an innocent boy to manipulate you." He paused, arm across his eyes." What have we become Jack, that we will shoot our lovers and use innocent people?"

"Torchwood."


	6. Chapter 6

As Ianto walked into the inn a flying form threw itself at him, wrapping arms around his neck and kissing him. Before he had time to react the figure was pulled from him angrily, and he saw Jamey bounce down the wall of the lobby, his Dad standing over him, fists clenched, looking between Jamey and Ianto, trying to decide who to yell at first. To Ianto's surprise Owen ran in from behind

"Right mate, that's enough!"

The man looked at Ianto "You corrupted my son! Turned him into a bloody poofter!"

"I said that's ENOUGH!" yelled Owen, dragging the man away. Seeing the gun in Owen's hand Griffith allowed himself to be taken, he shook his fists, "You bastards!"

Ianto crouched down to talk to Jamey, "You alright Jamey?" Jamey covered his face with his hands,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry – you'll hate me, I'm sorry, I was just glad you're OK"

"I don't hate you Jamey, just a little surprised – thought it was Jack you fancied, but I actually meant are you physically hurt?"

"It's nothing, I'm used to it."

Ianto shared a glance with Jack, shocked by the resigned tone in his voice.

Ianto touched him gently on the arm, "We'll help you Jamey, you need to be safe."

"I'm not going into care! You are the only ones who know – you mustn't tell anyone, people like me in care – everyone knows what happens!"

"How about we just put the fear of god into your Dad then?" said Jack

"You can do that?"

Jack grinned at Jamey, "Oh yeah. He won't dare touch you after we've spoken to him, now how about you go make us some coffee?"

"You won't hurt him will you? I do love him – he's all I've got.."

"Leave it to us Jamey. It'll be OK." Ianto smiled reassuringly, helping the boy to his feet, and watching him head off to the kitchen. He turned to Jack, " How are we supposed to put a stop to this without actually hurting that stupid bastard?"

"I've an idea about that. They need a good chef here right?"

Ianto nodded, comprehending, " all we have to do is persuade Griffith to take on someone we approve of. Then they can keep an eye on Jamey for us." He said.

Jack nodded " Plus I reckon Owen has done a good job already of putting the fear of god into him."

"Yeah, I thought Owen was asleep? Jamey said he'd drugged his coffee?"

"Really? Owen taken in by a fifteen year old? Really Ianto?"

Ianto shrugged his shoulders, "Always a first time."

"You wish teaboy."

Ianto turned to see Owen leaning against the lounge door frame and grinning.

"Nah as it happens I was onto your game from the moment I saw you smile at him. Listened in from the bog. Climbed out the landing window when you left, shot the bird as it flew in."

"And I thought I was being devious, thanks Owen. "

"Hey it was my shot that got the bird!" grumbled Jack

"Was not!"

"Was too"

"So was not!"

"Oy what's all the noise about?" Gwen stepped into the lobby.

"Just life returning to normal Gwen," Ianto walked past them up the stairs. He needed to change.

Jack wondered if Ianto would come to him that night, he had been cool over dinner, all business and efficiency, uncomfortable with his colleagues, and avoiding Jack. To his surprise Ianto had come and found him about midnight and led him upstairs, just asking Jack to hold him, "I feel like a part of me is missing, I know the Blue was murderous, but it filled something that I never knew was missing, and I need reminding who I am" after a while Ianto had started to kiss Jack, reassuring him that he wanted to make love, after they lay peacefully staring up at the ceiling in Jacks bed. Holding Jack's hand, breathing returning to normal, slightly high on endorphins Ianto pondered the events of the last few days.

"Would you have shot me Jack?"

Jack turned on his side and stared at Ianto. He watched him for a moment, gauging the impact of his answer. "Yes. I honestly thought it would save more lives."

"Good."

"Good? Wow. Isn't that taking selflessness to a new level?"

"Not really, I don't want to die. Want to be with you for as long as possible, but I don't want to live at any cost, if I get taken over again, or I end up on life support promise me you'll do the same again."

Jack stared at Ianto, until he turned his head to Jack and made eye contact.

"Promise me Jack."

Jack leant forward and kissed him softly, "I promise" he whispered, and held him close, "I promise to do what needs to be done, so that you can always be Ianto Jones."

Two days later and the team were back at the hub, in the boardroom. Tosh was the first to feedback on her side of the clean up operation.

"Using a programme that feeds off the Royal Geographical Society's expedition database, cross referenced to the taxonomy databases of the Natural History Museum London and the Smithsonian Institute in Washington I faked the discovery of several of the Alien species.."

"Yeah yeah, genius, Tosh, just tell us what you did with them" grunted Owen.

"I placed all the most earth like creatures at Bristol Zoo, faked as new discoveries from the Amazon. Unfortunately three were just too weird or too much of a threat and Ianto euthanased them."

"And I am in the process of dissecting them. Okay now the interesting bit. Jack's tooth." Began Owen. "It was mostly decayed, not natural decay, the components had been designed to decay rapidly when light hit them. However Tosh was able"

"To analyse them before they disintegrated completely" Tosh interrupted dexterously "They were designed to control the function of the Chronon elements, ensuring only one came into play at any one time. They also ensured that the spinal switch activated."

"I worked out that Jack's body took a while to identify the alien components in the tooth, before it rejected it. Hopefully you shouldn't have any more episodes of torture. Well, none from this particular source any way." Finished Owen. Tosh smiled happily at him, he smirked and picked up his coffee cup. It had been a brilliant piece of work, though he said so himself.

Jack grinned "So Ianto and I can be as frisky as we want now?"

"Frisky? Said Gwen "Who on this earth uses the term frisky Jack?"

"Owen complained about me being too graphic recently so I was trying for some more acceptable euphemisms"

Gwen shook her head, "Well back to the case and Stephen Marks. I have access to his home and his work records. He had apparently picked up more about Torchwood One than he should have, and was working for a conspiracy theory website on the side. He had spotted Jen Grimes smuggling creatures out of Torchwood before the Canary Wharf battle, but after that lost track until he returned to the Forest of Dean. I believe he had got close to finding out about her, was shaken up by your arrival on the scene and moved in quickly that night in case you removed the evidence. Unfortunately he fell foul of the furie."

The team fell silent for a while, sipping coffee. "So who was the other guy? The one Ianto shot?" asked Jack

Ianto cleared his throat. "He was Jen's partner Andrew, the Blue carried remnants of his memories. He adored her, that's why he didn't put her body out for the fury to feed, but by the time it got to Stephen, I don't think he could distinguish himself from the Blue, so he killed him. It was very persuasive. It didn't dominate, it insinuated itself into your thoughts, your emotions until it seemed like it had always been there." He looked down at his hands "It gave you a purpose, a reason for existing."

"But you were able to resist it?" Said Gwen

"Up to a point. I already have a very good reason to exist." He looked up and smiled at Jack.

Gwen saw that look. She doubted that Jack really understood how Ianto felt about him. She had tried to talk to Ianto, before they left the Forest of Dean.

She had caught up with him just after breakfast that morning

"Ianto pet, can I have a word?"

"Sure Gwen, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk about you and Jack."

"What about me and Jack?"

"I'm worried that you're going to get hurt again, the way you look at him, your reaction when I told you off, I don't think you realise what Jack's like."

Ianto looked at her and sighed. Gwen was in one of her terrier moods.

"No use asking you to leave this alone by any chance?"

"Ianto I'm worried about you, I care about you, you're only young."

"Not that much younger than you Gwen, and forgive my saying so but I have a whole lot more experience of loving and losing than you."

"That's why I don't want you to be hurt again, you deserve more than that."

Ianto looked coolly at her. Was this about Gwen caring for him or about her feelings for Jack? Was this her way of trying to get him to back off?

"Gwen, has it occurred to you that I already know the risks of being with Jack? He has deserted me once, has tried to shoot me at least twice. I may be young, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions. How old were you when you decided to join the police? To move in with Rhys? To shag Owen? What gives you the right to say that my decisions are better or worse than yours?"

"I'm only trying to protect you."

"I work for Torchwood Gwen, that ship sailed a long time ago" he turned, hoisted his suit carrier and walked out of the room.

Gwen sighed and bought her attention back to the boardroom. Jack was talking about Jamey.

"Jamey Griffith is being emotionally and physically abused by his Father. Owen has done a good job of scaring the man, but if we're not there to keep an eye he may start again. We need to get an eye in the premises. Griffith is looking for a new chef, so keep an eye out please, we need to get someone there as soon as possible."

"I may know someone," said Gwen, "The chef at our local wants a new job, he loves the countryside and wants to work at a country hotel. Added bonus, he's gay, but you wouldn't know it."

"Your gaydar being so fine tuned," remarked Owen,

"No really, me and Rhys only found out when we overheard him talking to his boyfriend on the bar phone. Its not obvious at all."

"Actually, she's right." Four pairs of eyes swivelled to Jack, "took me at least ten minutes to find out." The team groaned,

"When did you? …. Oh never mind." Ianto just shook his head. "I really don't want to know."

Jack grinned "A good while ago. I promise. OK Gwen, set up an interview, get him there as soon as possible, in the meantime lets get an early night, its been a busy few days, then tomorrow we need to get our town back from UNIT."

"Right who's for the pub then?" asked Owen "Tosh? Gwen?"

Tosh nodded, Gwen muttered something about Rhys, but then waited for the others by the Cog door. Ianto walked up laughing with Tosh, Jack and Owen argued about who was going to drive, good friends going on a night out.

Suddenly screaming filled the air, Myfanwy was restless, sensing her Ianto was back, the rift alarm providing an atonal counterpoint. There is no downtime at Torchwood.

* * *

Well there it is, done and dusted. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to finish, hope all the loose ends are tied up! Thankyou to all reviewers and people who put this on alert/favourites.


End file.
